Early Night Heat
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock está teniendo un pequeño calor a sus 8 meses de embarazo, pero teniendo a John con él, no tiene de qué preocuparse. {Omegaverse} {PlotWhatPlot/PornWithoutPlot}


**_Bueno, supongo que al leer el summary ya saben de qué va esto xD Pero por si las dudas, esto involucra a un Sherlock embarazado :3 Y esto, por supuesto, nació gracias a mi aburrimiento._**

 **Early Night Heat**

John intentó ignorar por décima vez el constante movimiento de su Omega acostado frente a él. Esperaba, en verdad esperaba, que Sherlock sólo estuviese teniendo otro de esos momentos de incomodidad cuando el bebé dentro de él se movía demasiado, pero cuando aquello pasaba no solía ser algo que durase más de un par de minutos. Sin decir absolutamente nada, John deslizó su mano por la cintura de Sherlock, posando su mano en el sobresaliente monte en el vientre de su hermoso Omega.

Sherlock gruñó y se acurrucó aún más contra la compacta figura de su Alfa. Se removió una vez más y gruñó aún más fuerte.

— ¿Sherlock? — llamó John con un toque de preocupación en su voz, alzándose sobre uno de sus codos para poder ver el rostro de su Omega y poder saber la causa del malestar de Sherlock.

— Mmmh... — ronroneó Sherlock, acercándose aún más.

— ¿Ocurre algo, amor? — preguntó, volviendo a posar protectoramente su mano sobre el vientre de Sherlock y acariciándolo un poco.

— M-hm — afirmó Sherlock, posando su mano sobre la de John, amando el calor y protección que podía sentir sólo de ese simple gesto y siguiendo el movimiento de ella sobre su cálido vientre.

John sonrió ampliamente y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Sherlock, sintiendo que estaba ligeramente caliente.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó con suavidad, deseando que en realidad Sherlock no la tuviese, pues sinceramente no le apetecía ir a comprar comida a las 4 de la madrugada.

— Mh-mh — negó Sherlock, restregándose contra su Alfa y dando una respuesta que no necesitaba ser dicha.

John frunció el ceño ante aquel movimiento y se relamió los labios; Sherlock había comenzado a actuar raro desde que supieron de su embarazo, haciendo más difícil para John comprender lo que quería, ya que Sherlock sólo se comunicaba con simples 'sí', 'no' y ronroneos o gruñidos cuando algo le agradaba o simplemente le disgustaba. John debía aceptar que tener a un Sherlock embarazado bajo su cuidado era mucho mejor que uno que corría por las calles de Londres tras delincuentes, pero con Sherlock en aquel estado no todo era pasividad y dulzura. John había tenido que volver a tener un sueño ligero porque Sherlock se despertaba constantemente, quejándose por la cosa más insignificante, porque tenía hambre o estaba pasando por un pre-celo, de los cuales había comenzado a tener bastantes entrado el 4to mes de embarazo. John no tuvo problema alguno con ellos y disfrutó del sexo con su Omega en varios ocasiones realmente placenteras y apasionadas, cuando el monte en el vientre de Sherlock no era tan grande y podían disfrutar de las posiciones favoritas de ambos. Pero, ¿ahora? El vientre de Sherlock no era para nada pequeño, y obviamente le comenzaba a costar mucho más poder moverse sin la ayuda de su Alfa, y es por eso que John tenía que preguntar antes de asumir lo que estaba pensando que Sherlock quería.

— ¿Qué necesitas, amor? — preguntó, presionando otro beso en la mejilla de Sherlock y acariciando de nueva cuenta su vientre.

— Mmmh... — ronroneó, apartando su mano de sobre la de John para hundir sus dedos en la cinta elástica de su pijama y tirar de ella hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la curvatura desnuda de sus firmes montes para volverse a empujar contra el cuerpo de su Alfa. — John...

John dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el cuerpo de su Omega se restregó con mayor insistencia contra su entrepierna, sin poder evitar que su miembro mostrase interés alguno por las acciones de Sherlock, y el aroma que emanaba de las glándulas en el cuello de su Omega no hacían nada a su favor. John filtró su otra mano entre la cama y el cuerpo de Sherlock, aferrando sus manos a la cintura de su Omega y deteniendo cualquier movimiento que Sherlock tuviese pensado continuar.

— ¡Nghh! — se quejó Sherlock, volteando a ver a John por sobre su hombro y tratando de que su vista se adaptase a la oscuridad en la habitación.

John trató de recobrar la compostura, no podía dejarse llevar por su instinto y tomar a Sherlock en aquel momento, ignorando sus 8 meses de embarazo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y hundió su rostro entre los rizos de Sherlock.

— No, amor — susurró con suavidad, apartando sus manos de la cintura de Sherlock, posándolas en su vientre y acariciándolo. — No podemos hacerlo — trató de ignorar el fuerte aroma de su Omega, que se filtraba por su nariz. Pudo notar un poco de humedad en la parte delantera de su pijama, justo donde Sherlock había estado frotándose.

Sherlock había dejado de tener pre-celos o pequeños calores pasado el 5to mes de embarazo, y John había agradecido y lamentado aquello, pues eso significaba que siempre que tuviese una erección por el simple hecho de olfatear a su Omega en aquel estado, tendría que ir a su antigua habitación y hacerse cargo de ella él mismo, sin poder vaciarse dentro de Sherlock, como siempre solía hacer. La masturbación era algo a lo que había recurrido en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, pero desde que él y Sherlock se habían unido y había tenido el honor de conocer el placer que le brindaba anudarse a su Omega, la masturbación era un verdadero martirio que lo dejaba insatisfecho, aún cuando apretaba con fuerza al rededor del enorme nudo en la base de su polla, tratando inútilmente de igualar la sensación de cuando su nudo se albergaba dentro del exquisito calor interior de su Omega. Y ahora, justo en ese momento, Sherlock estaba teniendo un pequeño calor, a sus ocho meses de embarazo, a las 4 de la mañana y esperando que John, como el Alfa que era, se hiciera cargo de su hermoso y necesitado Omega.

— Joooohn... — se quejó nuevamente, moviendo sus pies para tirar de su pijama más abajo y gimiendo cuando la tela rozó su pequeña polla y sensibles muslos.

John tragó con dificultad, olfateando profundamente la nueva oleada de la esencia de Sherlock que emanaba de la semi-desnuda piel de su Omega.

— No vamos a hacerlo, Sherlock, podría hacerte daño a ti y a nuestro bebé, y eso no pasará — sentenció con firmeza.

Sherlock chilló, sintiendo como el calor en su cuerpo incrementaba y rogaba la atención de su Alfa. Sabía que John tenía razón, el sexo entre Alfas y Omegas casi nunca era gentil, mucho menos cuando había un pre-celo de por medio. Había leído incluso de pérdidas de bebés porque sus padres habían cedido a sus instintos y practicado el sexo cuando el Omega estaba en la etapa final de su embarazo, y él no quería formar parte de ese grupo de personas, pero el calor era demasiado.

— A-Ayúdame, John — murmuró, tratando de sentarse en la cama. El peso de su vientre le impedía moverse sin problema alguno y en momentos como ese odiaba estar embarazado.

John apartó rápidamente sus manos del vientre de su Omega e hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero Sherlock lo detuvo al tomarlo por el brazo.

— Espera... — apretó inconscientemente con fuerza el brazo de John cuando una nueva oleada de calor le hizo lubricar —, no quiero levantarme. Sólo quiero intentar algo.

John frunció el ceño, observando a su Omega y esperando que le dijese qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en un momento así.

— Siéntate al centro de la cama y con tu espalda contra la cabecera — indicó Sherlock, mordiéndose los labios cuando John comenzó a moverse y pudiendo notar como el pijama de John ocultaba su más que notoria erección.

Sherlock tomó la mano izquierda de John y la posó un par de centímetros abajo de sus ligeramente abultados pechos, gimiendo un poco cuando la tela de su fina camiseta rozó sus pezones. John comprendió lo que Sherlock intentaba hacer y posó su otra mano al lado derecho de su Omega, rodeándolo con cuidado para acercarlo a él y posicionarlo entre sus piernas separadas.

Sherlock gruñó, comenzando a tirar de su camisa para deshacerse de ella. John se percató de aquello y tomó las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas, apartándolas de la camisa.

— Déjame hacerlo — susurró, pasando sus manos bajo las axilas de Sherlock y cerrando sus dedos sobre los botones principales de su camisa.

Sherlock dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando un poco de aire se coló en la habitación y refrescó la sudada piel de su torso. Hundió sus dedos en la cinta elástica de su pijama y tiró de ella hacia abajo, terminando por apartarla de su cuerpo con ayuda de sus pies.

Sherlock gimió cuando las sábanas rozaron su sensible y desnuda piel. Se recostó contra el pecho de John y dejó que las manos de su Alfa se cerrasen en torno a su vientre, sin presionar, sólo dejándolas descansar ahí. Las piernas de John terminaron a cada costado de sus piernas, las mismas que Sherlock separó un poco a favor de tener mayor acceso a su entrada, de la que escurría lubricante que empapando las sábanas. Sintió como su Alfa respiraba ligeramente rápido contra su nuca y la sensación le hizo estremecer.

— Dime qué necesitas, amor — susurró John, plantando un suave beso sobre la marca de su unió, ganándose un gemido por parte de su Omega.

Sherlock giró su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro el rostro de su Alfa, quien no perdió un segundo en dar encuentro a su mirada y reclamar los dulces labios de su Omega. Sherlock gimió contra sus labios y llevó su mano derecha hacía la mejilla de su Alfa, acariciándola con dulzura mientras John profundizaba el beso. Cuando se separaron, Sherlock posó sus dedos sobre los labios de John, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su Alfa. John plantó besos en ellos, hasta que la voz de Sherlock lo detuvo.

— Lámelos... — pidió en voz baja, mordiendo su labio inferior.

John dio un último beso a sus dedos, antes de meterlos a su boca y pasar su lengua por entre ellos, dejándolos húmedos con su saliva. Sabía que hacer aquello no era necesario, pues la propia lubricación que su Omega producía, era más que suficiente para que Sherlock deslizase sus elegantes dedos dentro de él y se diese el placer que él mismo no podía brindarle en aquel momento. Pero John jamás le negaría algo a su hermoso Omega, mucho menos cuando Sherlock estaba dejando escapar pequeños gemidos cada que pasaba su lengua entre sus dedos. Sin dejar de humedecer los dedos de su Omega, John deslizó su mano izquierda del vientre de Sherlock, guiándola hacia abajo para acunar la pequeña y dura polla de su Omega en un suave pero firme agarre.

— J-John... — jadeó, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus labios se separasen involuntariamente. Su polla dio una sacudida dentro de la mano de su Alfa, y en seguida comenzó a sentir un rítmico movimiento sobre ella.

— Mmmh... — gruñó John al rededor de los humedecidos dedos de Sherlock, quien extrajo sus dedos de la boca de su Alfa con un mojado 'plop', guiándolos enseguida a su necesitada entrada.

La frialdad de la saliva de John contra el calor en su entrada lo hizo temblar y gemir audiblemente. Contorneó su ligeramente abierta entrada, mezclando la saliva de su Alfa con sus propios fluidos. Se recostó más contra el pecho de John y separó aún más sus piernas, plantando sus pies sobre la cama.

— Dios, Sherlock... te ves tan hermoso de esta manera — murmuró John mientras continuaba plantando besos en la nuca de Sherlock, comenzando a mover su mano arriba y abajo, sobre la necesitada polla de su Omega. — Jamás creí que un embarazo podría hacerte lucir tan perfecto y hermoso.

— Hnghhh... — chilló Sherlock en respuesta, comenzando a empujar dos de sus dedos dentro del calor de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por completo dentro de él, y los dobló un poco para conseguir estimular su próstata, pero le era difícil al no poderse mover un poco y conseguir un mejor ángulo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando puse éste bebé en ti, amor? — preguntó John, acariciando el vientre de su Omega y fijando un ritmo lento con su mano sobre la polla de Sherlock.

— M-hm... — gimió, deslizando un tercer dedo dentro de sí, sacándolos y volviendo a meterlos, siguiendo el ritmo de la mano de su Alfa. — Fue... fue en Noviembre... M-Mí celo estaba cerca y decidimos quedarnos en- ¡nghh-ahh! — sus labios se separaron cuando su dedo medio encontró su próstata.

— Oh sí... — afirmó John, ignorando el sonido que emergía de los labios de Sherlock y comenzando a mover con mayor rapidez su mano sobre su sensitivo Omega. — Nos quedamos en casa y pedimos a la Sra. Hudson que abandonase el apartamento durante toda la semana — besó su hombro y hundió su rostro en la coyuntura del hombro y cuello de Sherlock, olfateando profundamente en la zona de las glándulas de su Omega. — No queríamos molestarla con tanto ruido, ¿no es así, amor?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, continuando con la penetración de sus propios dedos y rozando en contables ocasiones su próstata, sintiendo como el líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a escurrir sobre los dedos de su Alfa, y más lubricación se deslizaba por su piel.

— No lo podía creer cuando te escuche decirme que querías que anduviésemos desnudos por el apartamento — rió John con voz ronca y profunda. — 'Nos ahorraremos el tiempo', me dijiste. No tuviste que decírmelo dos veces para que yo comenzase a desvestirme — apartó su nariz del cuello de Sherlock y presionó sus labios contra su marca de unión, plantando suaves besos de mariposa. — Habían pasado sólo un par de minutos y sólo mirarte andar desnudo por el apartamento me había hecho ponerme duro como una jodida roca — apartó un poco sus labios y permitió que su lengua se deslizase fuera de su boca para lamer su marca de unión.

— ¡Nghhh, Jooohn! — chilló, arqueándose ligeramente, lo poco que su abultado vientre le permitió, empujando a su vez su pequeña polla en la mano de su Alfa. Con un jadeo, empujó un cuarto dedo dentro de él, moviéndolos con mayor desesperación.

— Hmmm... Sí, amor... — ronroneó John, continuando con el roce de su húmeda lengua en la piel de su Omega, disfrutando de la dulzura de su piel y la exquisita esencia de su propio estado. — ¿Sabes qué me hizo tomarte desde antes de que entrases en celo, Sherlock? — murmuró, moviendo su mano sobre su vientre.

Sherlock negó nuevamente con la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas compartían el mismo carmesí que el de su pecho. John rió contra su piel, deslizando sus labios hacia el oído de su Omega.

— Tus pequeños pezones, amor — declaró, llevando su mano libre hacia uno de los ligeramente abultados pechos. Sherlock chilló con fuerza; sus pezones siempre habían sido una de las partes más sensitivas de su cuerpo, pero con su embarazo se habían vuelto extremadamente sensitivos ante el más mínimo roce. — Estabas acostado en el sofá, completamente desnudo y hacía algo de frío. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea porque decidiste dejar abiertas las ventanas. Me dijiste que era estúpido que me preocupase de que otro Alfa irrumpiese en nuestro apartamento y quisiera tomarte, que aquello no pasaría porque tú y yo ya estamos unidos. Pero no era esa la razón por la que quería las ventanas cerradas. Sí, era porque tu exquisito aroma se escaparía por la ventana, pero lo que me volvió loco fue pensar que alguien más podía olerte, aunque no pudiese hacer nada, pero tendría el jodido placer de llenar sus pulmones con tu aroma, Sherlock, y no quería eso. Tú eres mío, sólo mío — puntuó esas últimas palabras con una suave mordida sobre su unión, como si buscase marcarlo de nuevo. — Al final te saliste con la tuya, pero fue algo que terminó siendo a mi favor, porque gracias al frío aire que se colaba, tus pequeños pezones se endurecieron. Yo me acerqué a ti y me arrodille a tu lado, ¿lo recuerdas? Ni siquiera te percataste de lo cerca que estaba, no hasta que cerré mis labios sobre uno de ellos y lo contornee con mi lengua.

Sherlock gimió, recordando detalladamente aquel momento, con los labios de John al rededor de su pezón, succionando ligeramente mientras continuaba moviendo su lengua. John había deslizado sus manos por todo su cuerpo y le había dicho que levantase su pierna izquierda, para permitirle filtrar su mano entre sus piernas y rozar la punta de su pulgar sobre su perineo hasta su entrada. No había habido la necesidad de esperar un segundo más o un susurro que pidiese más, porque John había comenzado a follar su estrecha entrada con su pulgar, continuando con el movimiento de su lengua sobre su otro pezón.

— Aún no consigo librarme de tener una erección cuando pienso en ello — confesó, contoneando los pezones de su Omega con su dedo índice. — Dios, Sherlock... hueles exquisito... — susurró en su oído, bajo y ronco por la propia excitación reprimida de no poder hacer suyo a ese hermoso Omega preñado entre sus piernas. Sólo teniendo que limitarse a poder tocarlo, saborear su piel y llenar sus pulmones con el aroma que emanaba de su hermoso y perfecto ser.

— ¡Hngh-a-ah! John! — chilló Sherlock, pegándose imposiblemente más contra el pecho de John y sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas recorrerlo por completo tras la estimulación que recibía su sensitivo cuerpo. Un nuevo roce contra su próstata lo hizo empujar sus caderas, empujando a su vez su pequeña polla dentro de la mano de su Alfa, el mismo que inesperadamente giró su muñeca sobre la sensible, brillante y humedecida punta de su polla, gatillando con ese último movimiento el fuerte orgasmo que sacudió todo su ser. — ¡Jawwwwwn! — gimió, aferrándose con fuerza la mano de John sobre su pezón mientras el placer y calor en su interior le recorrían, haciéndolo navegar en los mares de su propio goce y liberación de ese calor que había decidido presentarse a altas horas de la noche.

— Eso es, mí hermoso Omega... — apreció John, moviendo con lentitud su mano sobre la pequeña polla de Sherlock, de la misma que aún se escurrían un par de hilos blanquecinos de su propia semilla, y ayudando con el movimiento a que el placer que lo recorría, se prolongase lo más que pudiese ser posible. — Eso es... mí hermoso, hermoso Sherlock... — susurró en su oído, tomando la mano de Sherlock con la suya al apartarla de su pezón para tener ahora como tarea, el acariciar los nudillos de Sherlock. — Lo hiciste muy bien, amor. ¿Te sientes mejor, hermoso? — preguntó afectuosamente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco las últimas sensaciones abandonaban el cuerpo de Sherlock para dejarlo darse a la tarea de recuperar un poco la compostura y lograr que su corazón latiese con lentitud.

Sherlock ronroneó quedamente en respuesta, sintiendo sus extremidades laxas y el calor desvanecerse poco a poco para comenzar a hacerle notar el frío que se colaba en la habitación y daba de golpe contra su humedecida y desnuda piel. Sus ojos difícilmente se mantenían abiertos a causa del cansancio, pero tuvo el tiempo de mantenerse despierto un poco más. Sacó sus dedos de su propio ser, completamente húmedos de su lubricación y cálidos naturalmente por el calor de su propio interior. Limpió su mano contra la estropeada sábana para luego posarla sobre la de John en su ahora fláccida polla, apartándola al comenzarse a sentirse sobrestimulado.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó de nuevo John, limpiando también la semilla de su Omega en su mano contra la sábana. Posó de nuevo su mano sobre el vientre de Sherlock, acariciándolo con lentitud y suavidad.

— Sí, John... — respondió con suavidad. Se removió un poco y notó contra su espalda baja la masiva erección de su Alfa, completamente ignorada durante todo el proceso. — John, quieres que yo- — aventuró a decir, pero la ronca voz de su Alfa tras su oído le hizo detener su recital.

— No. No seas tonto, Sherlock — susurró con cariño, moviéndose con cuidado para volver a recostar a su Omega en la posición en la que estaba antes de todo lo ocurrido. — No hice esto porque esperé que tú hagas algo por mí. Soy tu Alfa y me debo de encargar de estas cosas sin esperar nada a cambio — se inclinó un poco sobre él y besó su mejilla.

Sherlock pasó una mano por sobre su costado y tomó a John por el brazo, haciéndolo quedarse cerca, donde estaba.

— Quiero hacerlo, John — insistió, deslizando su mano por todo el antebrazo de su Alfa hasta tomar su mano y tirar de ella para que terminase sobre su vientre. — Yo no debo hacer nada si tu preocupación es esa. Sólo... ponla entre mis piernas... — indicó, estando seguro de que con ello no correría absolutamente ningún peligro ni él ni su bebé.

John hizo una mueca, sabiendo que debía negarse rotundamente, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo al decir que no quería hacer lo que Sherlock le pedía. Podía simplemente frotar un poco su polla entre las cálidas y lubricadas caras internas de los muslos de su Omega y con eso estaba seguro de que sería suficiente. Supo que más que su persona misma, su anatomía y biología habían decidido por él desde el momento en el que la simple mención de aquellas palabras, había hecho que su polla diese una sacudida en simpatía con la sugerencia. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se recostó tras Sherlock, imposiblemente cerca de él, hasta que su Omega pudiese sentir su respiración chocar contra su nuca.

— Está bien. Pero si tienes cualquier incomodidad, o si simplemente quieres que me detenga, dímelo, Sherlock. Sólo dilo y lo haré — aseguró, apartando por un momento la mano de sobre el vientre de su Omega, a favor de hundir sus dedos en la cinta elástica de su pijama y ropa interior, bajándola para dejar al descubierto su polla y testículos. — Quiero que me prometas que me lo vas a decir, Sherlock — insistió antes de que siquiera su miembro entrase en contacto con la piel de su Omega.

— Te lo diré, John, sea lo que sea — aseguró Sherlock, separando un poco sus piernas en una silenciosa indicación a su Alfa.

John asintió y tomó su polla por la base, notando el casi imperceptible bulto que se había comenzado a formar en la base. El simple toque de su mano le hizo estremecer, pero cuando la punta de su polla entró en contacto con la calidez y humedad de la piel de su Omega, no fue capaz de reprimir el gemido que emergió roncamente desde la parte trasera de su garganta. Presionó contra la piel, ayudándose un poco al tomar la cintura de Sherlock como punto de apoyo para empujar y penetrar entre sus piernas. El suave y placentero sonido que logró escuchar de labios de su Omega, le erizó la piel.

— ¿Bien? — preguntó, queriéndose asegurar de que podía continuar o apartarse ahora que aún había tiempo.

— M-hm — afirmó Sherlock, empujándose un poco contra él y sintiendo como la polla de John se deslizaba más entre las paredes de su piel.

— Oh Dios, Sherlock... — murmuró placenteramente, sin poder evitar cerrar sus ojos cuando tuvo su polla hasta la base, con su pelvis tocando la parte trasera de los muslos de su Omega. Se reacomodó un poco y el nuevo ángulo lo hizo poder rozar la punta de su polla contra el perineo de Sherlock en su trayecto entre sus piernas, incitando con gusto otro gemido por parte de su Omega. Aferró su mano en la cintura de Sherlock para comenzar a fijar un ritmo lento y largo, casi sacando por completo su polla de entre sus piernas, pero nunca haciéndolo del todo. — Hmmm... — respiró con profundidad por su nariz contra la nuca de su Omega, moviéndose más.

— John... — ronroneó Sherlock, comenzando a empujarse hacia atrás y apretando sus piernas alrededor de la caliente polla de John. — Más rápido, John... — indicó, sabiendo que con el lento ritmo que había fijado su Alfa, la tarea sería más larga de cumplir.

— Dios, sí... — gruñó John, aferrando con mayor fuerza la cintura de Sherlock, estando seguro de que dentro de un par de horas, su hermoso Omega llevaría marcas en su piel a causa de su agarre. Pero en aquel momento había perdido parte de ese Alfa protector, dando pase libre al Alfa que ardía por reclamar de nuevo a su Omega preñado. Un bebé. Él había puesto a ese bebé dentro de Sherlock, y mentiría si dijese que no le llenaba de orgullo y cierto sentir de superioridad que inflaba su ego de macho Alfa, el haber logrado tal cosa. — Cuando des a luz a nuestro bebé, Sherlock... — susurró con voz ronca, embistiendo contra las piernas de su Omega, asegurándose de mantenerlo en su lugar gracias al agarre en su cintura —, voy a follarte de nuevo hasta poner otro bebé en ti... — prometió, empujando con fuerza y respirando agitadamente contra la nuca de su Omega, olfateando tras cada inhalación las glándulas en el cuello de Sherlock, las mismas que no hacían más que encenderle e incitarle a pensar en que, tan pronto como Sherlock diese a luz a su bebé, lo tendría de nuevo sobre sus manos y rodillas, follándolo desde atrás, con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho en aquella ocasión. — ¡Voy a mantenerte enorme con mis bebés dentro de ti, Sherlock! — gruñó, empujando casi con agresividad contra él, escuchando los pequeños pero insistentes gemidos que escapaban de esos labios de Cupido que su Omega poseía.

— S-Sí, John... — murmuró Sherlock, cerrando sus manos en la almohada y sábana, buscando su propio objeto al que aferrarse cuando John había comenzado no sólo a sujetarse de su cintura, sino a intentar tirar de él y recostarlo sobre su cuerpo para embestir hacia arriba entre sus piernas. Hasta el momento había tenido éxito al mantenerse en la posición inicial, pero sabía que si su Alfa lo deseaba, podría incluso tomarlo como si una hoja de papel se tratase y controlarlo a su gusto, pero le quedaba claro que aquello no figuraba en las intenciones de John, pero sí el querer a toda costa igualar la sensación de follárselo, lo sabía por la forma en que las embestidas largas entre sus piernas se habían convertido simplemente en una pequeña pérdida de contacto piel con piel, pero John había minimizado por completo el espacio entre ellos al salir un poco de entre las piernas de Sherlock, sintiendo el constante chocar de sus testículos contra la piel de su Omega en un rápido y corto vaivén. — Q-Quiero a todos tus bebés en mi, John... — titubeó, disfrutando de la propia estimulación de su perineo tras cada roce del miembro de su Alfa. — Quiero tener a todos tus bebés... Que me mantengas enorme al tener a tus bebés en mi vientre...

John gruñó en respuesta a sus palabras, embistiendo con mayor fuerza contra él y sintiendo el sudor perlar su frente por el esfuerzo, al igual que la tensión en sus bolas al sentirse más que cerca de alcanzar su tan deseado y esperado orgasmo. Separó sus labios, dejando escapar sonidos roncos y entrecortados, pero que fueron rápidamente acallados cuando unió su boca a la nuca de Sherlock, encajando sus dientes con ligereza contra su ya hecha marca de unión, lo mismo que incitó a su Omega a chillar audiblemente y apretar sus piernas involuntariamente, haciendo de la fricción en su miembro algo mayor y que tras un par de embestidas erráticas más lo hizo alcanzar el clímax, corriéndose violentamente entre el calor de las piernas de Sherlock y parte del otro lado de aquella barrera, haciendo escurrir su semilla por los muslos de su Omega, el mismo que chillaba quedamente a causa de la inesperada mordida, pero que aún así compartía el placer de los últimos roces contra su perineo.

— Sherlock... — masculló con respiración faltante y agitada, sintiendo las ultimas oleadas de su orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo y la última gota de su semilla salir de sí. Pero el pequeño sonido proveniente de su Omega le hizo activar inmediatamente esa parte protectora de sí mismo. — Sherlock, amor, ¿estás bien? — apartó su miembro de entre las piernas de su Omega y se alzó sobre su laxo codo, buscando en el rostro de Sherlock la confirmación de que estaba bien, pero encontrándose con una pequeña lágrima cruzar el puente de la nariz de su Omega, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en su vientre. — Oh Dios, Sherlock, lo lamento tanto... Yo... perdí el control. Por favor, dime que no le hice daño a nuestro bebé o a ti — susurró, posando su mano sobre el sobresaliente vientre de su Omega, y dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alivio cuando Sherlock no quiso apartar su mano de su vientre en un reflejo protector de su bebé. — Sherlock, amor, háblame... — pidió con más tranquilidad, acariciando el vientre de su Omega.

— Me mordiste... — murmuró Sherlock en un suave y acallado quejido.

John sonrió con un deje de ternura al escuchar la voz de su Omega decir aquello, sonando más como un niño que le reprocha haberlo mordido mientras jugaban. Se recostó de nuevo tras él, rodeándolo protectoramente con su mano sobre su vientre.

— Lo siento, amor — susurró, acariciando su vientre y las manos de Sherlock. — ¿Duele mucho aún? — agregó con un tono suave y cariñoso en su voz.

— Sí... — replicó Sherlock sin reproche, y a pesar del ligero dolor en su nuca, se permitió disfrutar del contacto nuevamente protector de su Alfa para con él y su bebé.

— De acuerdo. Veré si esto ayuda un poco... — se acercó a la nuca de su Omega y comenzó a lamer cariñosamente la marca de su unión, una y otra vez, haciendo a Sherlock proferir pequeños sonidos apreciativos hacia su acción. John continuó repitiendo la acción un par de veces más hasta hacer que Sherlock ronronease. — ¿Aún duele, amor? — preguntó con cariño.

— Mhh-no... — ronroneó Sherlock con voz adormilada y suave.

— Lo siento, de nuevo — se disculpó, plantando un último beso en la marca de su unión. — Los amo... — susurró, acariciando el vientre de su Omega. —... a ambos. Más que a mi propia vida.

— Hamish y yo también te amamos, Jawn... — susurró Sherlock en respuesta, entrelazando perezosamente su mano con la de John sobre su vientre, y quedándose dormido un instante después, seguido por su Jawn.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo :3**

 **Espero que tengan un buen y estupendo día n.n**

 **Bye bye ~**


End file.
